


(i remember) baby, come home

by epilogues



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, idk this is really short i just. had to write it?, uhh that's. it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epilogues/pseuds/epilogues
Summary: “Pete. They invited us, they reached out to you, they want to see you. It’s gonna be okay," Joe says.“Not if they just want to see their daughter,” Pete grumbles.Joe’s face softens, and he takes his hand off of the keys he just stuck into the ignition and pulls Pete in for a sort-of hug. “It’s okay,” he murmurs. “I love you.”





	(i remember) baby, come home

**Author's Note:**

> uh idk sorry this is like. really short but it was just one of those things that i had to get out of my system yk? idk it's The Mood(tm) so i hope you like it?

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?”   
  
Pete looks at his boyfriend, then at the keys in his hand, then at the way said keys are literally shaking in his hand, and says, “Uh, actually, if you don’t mind?”

Joe takes the keys with a small smile and slides into the driver’s seat. “Hey,” he tells Pete once they’re both seated. “It’s gonna be okay, babe.”

“I know, but… what if it’s not?” Pete knows he sounds ridiculous, but he can’t help himself.

“Pete. They invited  _ us _ , they reached out to  _ you,  _ they want to see you. It’s gonna be okay.”

“Not if they just want to see their daughter,” Pete grumbles. 

Joe’s face softens, and he takes his hand off of the keys he just stuck into the ignition and pulls Pete in for a sort-of hug. “It’s okay,” he murmurs. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Pete says quietly.    


Joe kisses him on the cheek before sitting back in his seat and starting the car. “So, they still live at your old place, right?"

Pete nods. “Yeah, do you need me to pull up directions?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Joe pulls out of the driveway as he speaks, and then they’re on their way.

The streets they pass are familiar to Pete, he’s lived here all his life, but they feel new and strange. He hasn’t been to his parent’s house for nearly twenty years - he left when he was eighteen and never looked back. Until now, that is.

There was a voicemail on a number that Pete didn’t know his parents had, but it was an invitation to dinner for him and Joe and it was the first time he’d heard his name out of his parents’ mouths in a way that wasn’t just mocking and it was something Pete’d never dreamed of.

He’s still not quite convinced that this is happening, because he’s spent so much of his life telling himself that he was okay with never seeing them again. That that’s what both sides wanted.

“You okay?” Joe asks, shooting Pete a careful glance. “We can still go home if you want, it’s up to you.”

“No, I need to do this, I  _ want  _ to do this, I’m just - scared,” Pete admits. “I’m really fucking scared right now.”

“I know,” Joe says, and his voice is soft and warm and Pete feels a little better. “But it’s gonna be okay, I’m right here with you and it’s going to be okay, I promise.”

Pete can’t find a response other than repeating his earlier question of, “What if it’s not?” so he just stays silent until Joe’s parking in front of Pete’s parents’ house.

“Ready?” Joe asks.

He reaches over and takes Pete’s hand for a moment, and Pete gives him a small smile as he replies, “Ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments make my day!


End file.
